Weight Gain: An Unresponsive Conclusion
by Lady Marvolo Riddle
Summary: When Mr. Darcy decides to run off in search of his wife, his findings may not be what he had initially thought. Pure fluff. I apologize about the characters being too OOC. I'll probably edit this later, but I been wanting to post it for quite a while now. Sorry, but please review and comment in order to make my stories better! Thanks and I hope you like it.


**_Here it is, in all it's fluffy glory. I'm actually, sort of, proud of this-it being my first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction. I hope you like it._**

It was on such a momentous occasion, which was, in factuality, on every occasion, that Mr. Darcy had the becoming urge to beckon forth his wife, Elizabeth. And so, after organizing his stack of working files neatly on his mahogany desk, he set off to find her. He decided to search the mansion in hopes she was probably in her piano room or the library, but finding her in neither, he looked further. A thought suddenly arose to him. Following his logic, he decided to go outside toward the gardens and outback. Still, he found no result.

It was around this time that a deeper concern sketched across the face of Fitzwilliam Darcy as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. Elizabeth would never run off without advising him. Perhaps it was an emergency. She probably informed one of the servants earlier on and they must have forgotten. Darcy kept assuring himself of this fact as he returned to the house to find Janice, the young maid whom Elizabeth had taken a fond of.

"Janice?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Darcy, how may I be of assistance?"

"Janice," Darcy neared her now, his steps slightly uneasy. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

At the question, Janice grew a warm, but mischievously knowing smile at the thought, replying, "Mrs. Darcy? Why, she's in your master's chambers, I left her there just moments ago. You should go to her, sir. I believe it is... of the uttermost importance. Good evening."

Mr. Darcy stared on as Janice hurriedly picked up from her chores and set off in the house, fluttering about until she disappeared from sight. As soon as she had left, he hurriedly set off toward their master chambers, focusing on the fact Elizabeth had news of the 'uttermost importance' rather than his not looking in their chambers initially.

As he was at the door of their chambers, he noticed her finding a fixation toward herself in the mirror, a concentrated frown slightly placed on her lips. He admired her for a fraction of a second before remarking:

"It seems that the vanity of the most prestigious women has gone to your head. However, I rather enjoy the view, so if you wish to continue, I shan't stop you."

Darcy grinned, taking hold of his wife's waist, before setting a soft kiss upon her shoulder. Elizabeth responded to the affection with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Mr. Darcy ceased upon noticing the unresponsive answer. A cruel thought played in his mind as he feared the worst.

"What is wrong, dearest? Janice said it was of the 'uttermost' significance. Are you injured?"

Placing her delicate fingers around her husband's to stop him from inspecting her, she shook her head and turned back to the mirror, releasing their twined hands.

"Is it something I have done? Please tell me this instant and the moment you do, I shall haste to heal my wounds and make this complication disappear immediately."

"No, Fitzwilliam, I-"

"Eliza, please-" He turned her to face him, raising her chin with his fingertips, "Say not what I presume you are bound to say. I love you. And only you. I shall stop at no cause to regain your love. Tell me what I must do. Show me ways of pleasing you. I refuse to let go of our love-"

Mr. Darcy was abruptly interrupted by Mrs. Darcy's lips pressed against his for the slightest of seconds. He stared longingly at her, searching for a sign of pity or mock. Was this her adieu?

"Fitzwilliam, do not ever say such a thing. You should understand the position my emotional state is in as well. However, I will understand if you ever decide to depart from me after what I am going to inform you of."

Elizabeth stared at the mirror again, biting her lip as the old habit she contained when she was experiencing anxiety. He awaited, his mouth slightly agape,

"What could you ever mean Eliza? I could never depart my feelings for you so aghast."

"William..."

"Yes?"

Elizabeth's hand slowly descended to her stomach as she stated,

"I've gained weight."

An eery silence filled the room before the sound of immediate laughter from Darcy's lips awoke and sliced through. He wound his arms around his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her head, maintaining his chuckles.

"You have done no such thing. And even if, it would do us no matter. It's a trivial detail, not vital in our love at all. My dear, why such worry over this?"

"Will, its not the...weight gain," She snaked out of his embrace, fiddling with the strands of hair escaping toward her face.

"Then what?"

"Fitzwilliam...it's what it heralds..."

"What could you ever mean, love?"

A blush crept to the skin of her cheekbones as Mrs. Darcy stuttered and whispered,

"I'm expecting..."

Mr. Darcy's eyebrow rose to a higher extent as he tried to decipher what his wife could have possibly meant. When no answer was found, he asked again.

"I'm carrying another," Elizabeth mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me?I didn't quite get that, Elizabeth. Dear, what's the matter? What is it that you are trying to tell me? Get on with it!"

As he escalated his agitated confusion, he, at last, heard the two words: "I'm pregnant!"

The world seemed to have froze in a serene form, anticipating on the future events that would soon occur. Elizabeth, meanwhile, hid her face between the palms of her hands and began crying softly.

As time passed by, Elizabeth grew worried. And so it was that when she finally decided she was going to open her eyes, a firm pair of hands did so for her. She glanced at her husband rapidly, refusing to lock eyes. But he grabbed hold of her frame and swung her around the room, smiling like an idiotic fool in love.

Once he set her down, she held his eyes in a questioning gaze. He took both of her hands in his and shone down the ardor he felt surrounding him.

"Are you not displeased?" Elizabeth whispered hoarsely, trying to find her voice with the shock still caught in her throat.

"Oh Lizzie. My dearest Lizzie. How I love and adore you. Why on earth would I be displeased? We are to be parents! Another Darcy in the generation! That's more than enjoyable-extremely pleasurable really!"

"Oh, I...I-I I don't know what to say..."

"I have rendered you speechless, haven't I, dear wife of mine?" Darcy whispered, gently wiping her tears with his thumb as he caressed her face.

"I...I should have known...what a silly notion!" She replied, as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

As they embraced each other for what seemed hours, the fatigue of the evening finally hit them. That, nonetheless, did not cease them from grinning at each other foolishly before settling for bed. Once they were covered under the silky sheets with Mr. Darcy's hand pressed gently against her lower abdomen, Lizzie chuckled again at her thoughts. How inaccurate she was, indeed! Oh how this man, whom once meant the dirt under her shoes as she was the mosquito on a sunny day for him, could hold so much passion and meaning to her life. The events of meeting, heating up in fiery debating, and soon finding each other in the midst of a battle between themselves was indeed a worthwhile experience. And so their little one would know as well.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Tomorrow's morning we have plenty to do, do you understand? We must initially send for Dr. Hemsworth to inspect to see if the conditions of our child are amicable enough for the duration of its stay in your body. Then we must inform all of our dearest friends, family, and acquaintances of the news. As soon as we're done, we could go out to celebrate by ourselves and enjoy a moonlit carriage ride or we could go to the lake by the gardens or even have a picnic by the -"

"Will?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You're stuttering, dear. And speeding. Turn the notch a tad lower. We'll have time for everything. Don't worry, our little Darcy will have everything and anything it desires."

"I will become a father."

"And I a mother."

Mrs. Darcy's hand lowered and curled on top of Mr. Darcy's in her stomach.

"Together?" Elizabeth questioned, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Always," Fitzwilliam answered.

They lay still and finally kissed their goodnights. They dreamed of the future that midnight, but with the thought of all being well, they maintained no struggle at all. Calmly and in each other's loving embrace they slumbered. It went magnificent until they were awoken in the crack of dawn by none other than Mrs. Bennett, whom unsurprisingly, had discovered the news on her own accord.


End file.
